The present invention relates to a hair washing stand, on a movable arm of which hair washing materials such as a shampoo agent, a treatment agent, hair washing tools, and the like are placed which are used for shampooing.
Conventionally, in a barber shop or a beauty salon, hair washing agents such as a shampoo agent and a treatment agent, and hair washing tools are usually placed in a cabinet or the like which is located in a neighborhood of a mobile hair washing stand and is provided separately from the hair washing stand. An operator performing the shampooing takes out the desired hair washing agents and hair washing tools from the cabinet on every wash occasion. A hair washing stand, which is provided as a separate unit near the wash bowl, is used to hold the hair washing agents and the hair washing tools thereon. The operator must take out the required hair washing agents and hair washing tools from the cabinet and place them on the stand.
At performance of shampooing with employing a movable hair washing stand, if the hair washing agents such as the shampoo agent and the treatment agent, and the hair washing tools are kept in the cabinet which is provided separately from the hair washing stand, the part of the hair washing stand might be away from the cabinet. Therefore, when the hair washing agents and the hair washing tools are required at the performance of shampooing, the person for shampooing must go for the same to the cabinet, which results in interfering his works. Further, when a unit, on which the hair washing agents and the hair washing tools are placed, is provided at the part, the hair washing agents and the hair washing tools are placed at hand of the person for shampooing, which results in an impediment to his works.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair washing stand for improving performance.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described below and are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a hair washing stand comprises: a pedestral part that is fixed on a floor surface, a bowl part, at which a hair washing of a person to be shampooed is performed, and a movable arm mechanism having plural arms, which can move in a circle in opposite directions, for supporting the bowl part, wherein a placing part, on which hair washing materials such as hair washing agents such as a shampoo agent and a treatment agent, and hair washing tools are placed, is provided on one arm of the movable arm mechanism. Therefore, the hair washing materials are placed at hand, whereby the hair washing efficiency can be better facilitated.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the placing part of holding hair washing materials is a tray positioned on the one arm. Therefore, when the tray is fixed, the position of the hair washing materials cannot be varied. However, when the tray is not fixed, the tray can be placed within the reach of the operator.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the tray is detachably mounted on the one arm. Therefore, the hair washing materials, which are varied as occasion demands, can be prepared together with the tray.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the placing part of hair washing materials is a surface of the one arm, directly on which the hair washing materials are placed. Therefore, a position of the hair washing materials can be varied to a position where it is most suitable for the operator.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the placing part of hair washing materials is a space on the surface of the one arm, the space being surrounded by a fence for preventing the materials from falling. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the materials from falling from the placing position.
As constructed above, there is no necessity for moving the hair washing materials from the wash site during the performance of a shampoo. The position of the hair washing materials is kept away from the wash bowl, whereby the hair washing materials do not impede works at hand, and further the hair washing materials can be placed at a position within easy reach of the operator. Further, the tray is detachable, whereby the hair washing materials can be easily prepared, and also can be easily reached.